The present application relates generally to pump control methods for pumps associated with spray tools to deliver coating materials.
Spray tools output sprays of coating materials to coat objects for aesthetic or utilitarian purposes. For example, spray tools may be used to paint or stain objects. In operation, the coating material is stored in a container until it is conveyed or pumped to the spray tool. The coating material may be conveyed through a fluid regulator which is manually or pneumatically adjusted. Unfortunately, manually or pneumatically adjusting the fluid flow through the fluid regulator may contribute to varying output pressure of the coating material flow to the spray tool. The varied output pressure may lead to undesirable variations in the spray pressure and spray patterns resulting in rejected sprayed objects.